onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 875
Chapter 875 is titled "A Woman's Honor". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet: Vol. 10, Bartolomeo Arc: "A Yonko!? It Doesn't Matter...!!!" To the citizens' horror, the Barto Club burn the flag of the Red Hair Pirates. Short Summary Despite the onslaught of the Seducing Woods homies, Prometheus, and some of the Big Mom Pirates as they catch up to their captain, the Straw Hats manage to keep running from Big Mom. Nami continues feeding Zeus to keep it occupied, but it winds up eating her whole Weather Egg, causing it to grow and cover the entire sky. Nami then summons a massive thunderbolt from Zeus and strikes Big Mom with it. Meanwhile, Brook and Chopper return to the Thousand Sunny, where they are confronted by the Big Mom Pirates onboard. As this happens, Pudding and Chiffon fly in on Rabiyan, with Chiffon agreeing to help Pudding to repay the Straw Hats for saving Lola. Long Summary Chopper and Brook pilot the Shark Submerge III down the Juice River after initially struggling to get in due to the juice around it being covered in massive quantities of cream. Even the inside of the submarine is covered with cream from the giant sponge cake, and the two struggle to pilot it as Chopper notices a merman. As the two get closer to the Thousand Sunny, Chopper notices something else and tells Brook to look at it, though Brook declines, and Chopper wonders if the people he is seeing are fishing. In the Seducing Woods, Jinbe explains Big Mom's eating disorder to Luffy as Big Mom continues to rampage after incinerating much of the forest. Jinbe points out that Big Mom's craving for wedding cake must be because Luffy destroyed the one at the ceremony, but Luffy brushes that aside. The homies of the Seducing Woods start attacking the Straw Hats, and they are left unsure of whether they are going in the right direction. They then come to the doughnut bridge they saw a few days earlier, which has been repaired. Nami says that they cannot trust this, knowing that the shape of the woods will change to keep them lost and revealing that the power of Lola's Vivre Card is nullified thanks to Big Mom's presence. Jinbe reminds Nami to continue feeding Zeus, as they will have no chance of escaping if Big Mom gets her cloud homie back. Big Mom shouts at Zeus to come back, and Prometheus expresses its agitation at its fellow homie's actions. In response, Nami offers Zeus the clouds from her weather egg, and Luffy attacks Prometheus to avenge Kingbaum. However, Luffy's hits, despite being imbued with Busoshoku Haki, do not harm Prometheus due to the homie being made of flames. As the Straw Hats race across the bridge, however, Jinbe stands in the river and fires multiple blasts of water at Prometheus, which stuns it. A platoon of Big Mom Pirates cuts in front of Big Mom and catches up to the Straw Hats, with two of them attacking Pedro and Carrot. However, Jinbe and Luffy pull the minks away from fighting, as they could not afford to split up. While Nami is distracted, Zeus winds up eating her entire weather egg, causing it to swell up and become a black storm cloud. As it flies into the sky, Sanji pulls the shocked Nami along to keep her with the group, and as the Big Mom Pirates keep up their charge, Nami tells her crewmates to run as far away as they can. Zeus covers almost the entire sky, and Nami shoots a gust of wind at it, summoning a massive lightning bolt which strikes the Big Mom Pirates. The Straw Hats barely manage to escape the bolt's destruction, and on the Thousand Sunny, Perospero sees this and believes that Big Mom has finished off the Straw Hats with Zeus' power. Brook and Chopper look on in shock as they stand next to the Sunny on the Submerge, and Perospero tells them their crewmates have died. He questions if they still want to take back the Sunny even though it will be just the two of them, and gives them the opportunity to leave Totto Land if they wish. However, Brook and Chopper prepare to fight and take back the Sunny. Up in the sky, Pudding and Chiffon fly toward the Seducing Woods on Rabiyan, and they look on in shock as they see the effects of Zeus' attack. Pudding apologizes for having Chiffon come to do this, but Chiffon is fine with it; as she had told Bege earlier, she wished to help Lola's saviors and repay them for their actions toward her twin sister. Chiffon told her husband that this is what it meant to be honorable, and told him to take care of Pez if anything happened to her as she flew away. Back in the present, the sisters see the Straw Hats, and Pudding points out Sanji. Her third eye comes uncovered, and Chiffon is confused by Pudding's fixation on Sanji. Quick References Chapter Notes *Chopper and Brook retrieve the Shark Submerge III and return to the Thousand Sunny. **They prepare to fight Perospero and Katakuri to retake their ship. *It is revealed that Big Mom's Vivre Card won't work on the homies if she is nearby. *Nami uses Zeus to unleash a devastating attack on Big Mom and nearby Big Mom Pirates. **Perospero is under the impression that Big Mom unleashed that attack to annihilate the Straw Hats. *Chiffon leaves Capone Bege and accompanies Pudding. **They go to the Seducing Woods to search for Sanji. **Pudding appears to have some sort of fixation on Sanji. Characters Arc Navigation